Junto a mi
by Lucy mkr
Summary: Despues de la segunda guerra, todo regresa a la normalidad a Howgarts... ¿o sera que los problemas estan por comenzar? ¿como enfrentaran que algo en su corazon ha cambiado? capitulo 1
1. Chapter 1

Notas: Este fic se ubica despus del sptimo libro.

Draco miraba a travs de aquel grueso abrigo, la nieve haba provocado que su rostro quedara completamente sonrojado dispuesto a calentar sus manos, un poco de humo sali de su boca cuando una escena llamo su atencin eran Ron y Hermione, claramente se poda ver, desde la distancia a la que Draco se encontraba, que ambos discutan, solo poda ver los gestos que tanto Ron como Hermione hacan, lo ltimo que haba visto (y que le agrad de sobremanera) era el ver como la comadreja haba intentado detener a Granger tomndola de la mano, y ella, haba alzado la mano y le haba dado una bofetada que resonaba en los odos de Draco como msica, mientras que en los de la comadreja, como si una bludger lo hubiera alcanzado. Divertido ante la situacin, decidi acercarse aun ms, sin ser visto, alcanz a escuchar algo

-No quiero volver a verte Ronald Weasley!

Not que varias lgrimas recorran el rostro de la chica y vio como la comadreja regresaba al castillo

Hermione se quedo ah, simplemente llorando en la nieve, no le importaba siquiera que hubiera comenzado a nevar

Draco, que haba permanecido escondido, tuvo el impulso de salir de su escondite, era la primera vez que vea a Granger llorar de esa manera, la mir por un par de minutos, mientras la chica trataba de reponerse, una vez que Hermione enjug sus lagrimas y march hacia la entrada del castillo, Draco sali de aquel escondite y se dirigi a su sala comn, sin dejar de pensar en la escena que haba visto, sabia que el Weasley era despistado y un tonto quizs, pero de eso a dejar a Granger llorando as, no tenia perdn, repentinamente se detuvo en seco al darse cuenta de sus propios pensamientos

-Esto es una locura

Susurr para si, mientras se diriga a las mazmorras, aquella noche, vio al famoso tro, pero esta vez, Granger se encontraba sentada en el lado izquierdo de Potter, mientras que Weasley se encontraba en el lado derecho, se notaba la tensin entre ambos, mientras Potter, trataba de quitar ese ambiente

Draco volvi a prestar atencin a su cena minutos despus, los ojos de todo el gran comedor se alzaron al escuchar como Lavender buscaba a Ron y le sonrea pcaramente, este ltimo, no pona objecin ante las atenciones de la chica, cientos de murmullos se dejaron escuchar al ver como Ron se iba tras de Lavender, mientras Hermione miraba en estado shock (disculpndose con Harry, argumentando que tena algo muy urgente por hacer y casi a punto del llanto) sali velozmente del gran comedor, situacin que Draco aprovech para salir tambin

-Me siento mal, adis

Fue todo lo que dijo, no sirvi de nada que Pansy suplicara que Draco le esperara, sali sin mas, justo cuando iba directamente hacia las escaleras, escuch un par de gemidos que provenan de un aula vaca y sin pedir siquiera permiso, entr en ella, la escena que vio lo dej completamente descolocado: Granger lloraba a lgrima suelta en una vieja silla.

-Llorando por esa comadreja?

Cuando Hermione escuch aquella voz, se puso lo mas rpido que pudo de pie, trat de enjugar sus lagrimas

-Qu quieres Malfoy?

La chica escondi su rostro entre su tnica, si haba algo que odiaba, es que Malfoy se burlara de ella en esos momentos

-Si vienes a rerte de mi, puedes irte, no estoy de humor para soportar tus burlas

Hermione trat de salir, pero Malfoy se lo impidi

-Esa estpida comadreja esta ciega

Miro a Hermione mas de cerca, los ojos de la chica realmente estaban hinchados, arque la ceja

-Tanto te importa ese Weasly?

Hermione lo mir molesta

-Y a ti que te importa todo esto?

Lo mir enojada

-He dicho que si vienes a burlarte, ahrratelo, no necesito tu compasin Malfoy

Hermione volvi a hacer el intento de salir, pero esta vez Malfoy la detuvo

-No, no lo hare

La situacin ya estaba comenzando a ser desesperante para Hermione

-He dicho que me dejes ir! Djame en paz Malfoy!

La mirada de la chica era bastante profunda. Draco qued prendado de sus hermosos ojos que, a pesar de estar hmedos por las lgrimas, eran bastante expresivos. Draco tuvo que cederle el paso, porque de otra forma, hara una locura ah mismo, el chico sonri ya pensara en algo

Al da siguiente Hermione sinti gran alivio al descubrir que ella y Harry haban sido los primeros en llegar a pociones, pero la sonrisa se le desvaneci cuando vio a Ron, platicando muy animadamente con Lavender Qu haba pasado entre ellos? Harry se dio cuenta de la incomodidad de su amiga y decidi sacarle pltica con otro tema

- Hermione hoy hars ronda en la noche?

Harry se puso casi enfrente de ella, haciendo todo lo posible porque ya no viera ni a Ron ni a Lavender juntos, la chica se dio cuenta y sonri

-Si, hoy es mi turno

La puerta del saln se abri y la mayora de los alumnos entraron acomodndose rpidamente, entre ellos, Ron y Lavender, la clase termin y todo mundo sali del aula, una vez que Harry y Hermione estuvieron solos, ella lo abraz

-Oh, Harry! Gracias por tratar de ayudarme pero

Harry frunci el seo

-He tratado de hacerlo entrar en razn pero no entiende

Hermione le sonri tristemente

-Gracias, pero no entender, no ha querido dar por terminada nuestra relacin, pero no me ha querido decir nada Qu hara sin un amigo como tu?

Harry iba a contestar, pero alguien lo empuj, siguindose de largo Era Malfoy!

-Haciendo espectculos a plena luz del da?

Harry lo mir molesto

-Es algo que no te incumbe!

Draco sonri irnicamente

-Si, con Weasley tenias psimo gusto, con Potter es peor

Harry trat de golpearlo, pero Hermione lo detuvo

-Ese

-No vale la pena, vamos, entremos antes de que McGonagall comience

Todos se acomodaron, Hermione con Harry, mientras que a la distancia, cierto rubio miraba a la chica y a Potter con desagrado y con rabia hacia Potter, pero ella tampoco pudo evitar el sentirse observada, as que, miraba de forma discreta cada vez que senta aquellos ojos, pasaron las horas y lleg la cena, todos se reunieron en el gran comedor, todo hubiera transcurrido en plena tranquilidad, de no ser porque justo cuando entregaban el correo, un paquete cay justo donde Hermione se encontraba, los ojos de Ron se abrieron como platos al observar el contenido del paquete, que, era nada mas y nada menos una hermosa caja musical encantada con pequeos cristales incrustados alrededor, que hacan que, cada vez que se habra, salieran destellos dorados y una hermosa cancin

-Tiene una nota!

Ginny, que se encontraba al lado de Hermione, cogi la nota y se la entreg a la chica, a estas alturas, todo el comedor ya haba puesto sus ojos en ella y los murmullos no se haban dejado de escuchar Quin? Era la pregunta que todos se hacan, Hermione ley la nota: No puedo expresar todo el amor que siento por ti de otra forma

-No tiene firma

Ginny le contest divertida

-Tal vez sea algn admirador secreto

De repente, otra voz se dej escuchar

-De eso nada! Cmo es que te envan cosas y no sabes quien es?

La voz de Ron se dej escuchar an ms fuerte, esta vez, todo el gran comedor se qued en silencio total pero Ron sigui hablando

-Esto lo haces porque estas enojada!

Hermione trat de serenarse, pero le fue imposible

-Yo no te he hecho nada Ronald Weasley! Y has el favor de guardarte tus tontas conclusiones!

Hermione no pudo evitarlo, recogi sus cosas y sali del gran comedor, sin ms Harry y Ginny miraron a Ron con reproche

-Qu? Yo solo dije lo que pensaba

Harry trat de ir tras ella, pero Ginny se lo impidi

-Djala sola un rato, necesita paz y tranquilidad

-Pero

Ginny le sonri

-Ella estar bien

La pelirroja vio como cierto rubio hacia el esfuerzo de salir del gran comedor de forma desapercibida, hasta que finalmente, logro alcanzarla, la introdujo a un saln vacio y sin previo aviso, la atrajo hacia l y la bes, Hermione qued en shock Por Dios! la persona que la estaba besando era Malfoy? Cuando reaccion, not que ella tambin le haba devuelto el beso! Asustada, nerviosa y enojada, se separ de Malfoy, quien simplemente la mir tan fijamente que no pudo evitar desviar la mirada del chico y salir corriendo de ah, mientras tanto, Draco senta un torbellino de sentimientos y haba querido comprobar algo, senta que el corazn se le sala de su lugar, tom asiento y trat de respirar y calmarse La haba besado! Se puso de pie lo mas rpido que pudo y se dirigi a su sala comn, ya pensara que hacer mas tarde, lleg a su habitacin y se tir en la cama, Qu demonios haba pasado? Finalmente, muerto del cansancio, trat de dormir, pero las emociones vividas ese da, se lo impidieron, mientras tanto, Hermione segua aturdida por la reaccin de Malfoy, rpidamente y sin dar explicaciones a nadie, subi directamente a su habitacin, dejando a un Harry preocupado, la cabeza de la chica daba vueltas aun, el beso de Malfoy segua en sus labios y aquella sensacin tan clida aun no desapareca, la noche es para dormir y descansar gracias al sueo podemos accesar a un mundo tan bizarro como nosotros queramos: los sueos; pues bien, tanto Granger como Malfoy no pudieron cerrar los ojos esa noche, pasaron algunos das mas y Hermione segua recibiendo regalos, segua sintiendo las miradas de Malfoy, ya no sabia que mas hacer, la actitud del chico, la comenzaba a poner nerviosa. Pero algo haba que la preocupaba aun y era nada mas y nada menos que Ron: despus del incidente en los jardines del castillo, el chico no haba hecho ningn intento de hablar con ella, ni siquiera de acercarse, por su parte, ella haba hecho el intento, sin mucho xito, de acercarse a l, ya que Ron la evitaba, hasta esa noche, en la que mientras terminaba de hacer su ronda, unos ruiditos llamaron su atencin: en un rellano, no muy lejos de ah, se encontr con algo que la hizo paralizarse: Ron y Lavender se estaban besando! Hermione trato de pasar lo mas desapercibida que pudo, logrando llegar a un lado de aquellos dos que apenas y prestaban atencin a lo que suceda a su alrededor

-Hemos terminado definitivamente Ronald Weasley

Otra tremenda bofetada se dej escuchar

-Trat de decrtelo, pero no me diste oportunidad!

Ron miraba con reproche a Hermione, quien tuvo la necesidad de darle otra bofetada ante la respuesta del chico, pero una delgada y plida mano salvo a Ron. Hermione no supo que hacer, volte a ver quien haba sido el salvador del pelirrojo, sus ojos se abrieron aun mas

-Malfoy!

El chico tena tomada la mueca de Hermione

-Vaya, as que la comadreja es muy, muy valiente

Una sonrisa irnica apareci en el rostro del chico mientras vea a Weasley sorprendido ante su aparicin

-Esto no te incumbe Malfoy!

Ron le miraba molesto, mientras que Lavender no soltaba al pelirrojo

-Comprendo! Andas con el! No es cierto?

Ron miro a Hermione inquisitivamente

-No, yo...!

La chica trat de explicar, pero para Ron, eso fue intil

-Pues vete con Malfoy! Por eso me habas pedido tiempo! No es as? Responde!

Ron miraba a Hermione frico, mientras la chica comenzaba a llorar nuevamente y, al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella, Ron alz la mano, dispuesto a darle su merecido a su ahora ex novia, pero esta vez, fue Draco quien lo detuvo

-Eres un idiota Weasley

Sin previo aviso, el puo de Draco se estamp en el rostro de Ron dejndolo con un buen sangrado nasal y con una Lavender medio histrica tratando de ayudarlo. Y sin decir nada mas, tir de Hermione. Casi arrastr a la chica un par de metros, sin soltarla, la introdujo en un saln vacio, la solt solamente cuando hubo cerrado la puerta con llave. Hermione, que haba visto todo, haba quedado sorprendida ante la reaccin de Malfoy

-Qu demonios crees que estas haciendo?

La chica le mir molesta

-Solo te hacia un favor

-No me haces un favor! Solo complicas mas las cosas, yo nunca te ped...!

El rostro de Hermione volva a estar lleno de lagrimas, mientras que Draco, senta su sangre hervir

-Maldicin! Porque lloras por Weasley! Por qu si puedes tener mejores que l?

Draco casi gritaba a voz en cuello, apretando sus puos

-Qu insinas Malfoy?

El rostro de Hermione era de completo desconcierto

-No insinu nada! Nada en absoluto! No vez que mi cabeza sigue dando vueltas y mi corazn no sabe que mas hacer!

Hermione lo miro sorprendida

-Y yo que tengo que ver en todo esto!

El corazn de Hermione lata a mil por hora, Draco la miro fijamente, se acerc ms a ella

-Mucho! No puedo dejar de pensar en ti! Maldicin! No puedo olvidar TODO lo que has hecho por m! Por qu? No era ms fcil encerrar a mi padre en Azkaban y vengarte por todo lo que te hice durante todos estos 7 aos!Pero no! Tenias que haber salvado a mi padre! Ahora no solo estoy en deuda con Potter, sino tambin contigo! Y ahora...! -Malfoy se acerco aun mas -Te amo! Me doy cuenta que te amo! No soporto verte cerca del idiota de Weasley, ni siquiera cerca de Potter! Has puesto mi mundo de cabeza! Has entrado en un lugar donde NADIE entraba!

Hermione lo mir sorprendida, mientras Draco respiraba rpidamente, tratando de calmarse se lo haba dicho todo! Absolutamente todo! Qu le haba pasado para que reaccionara as? Inicialmente tenia pensado irse a su sala comn, pero no soporto la idea de quedarse con la duda, ira a confesarle a Hermione sus sentimientos, al diablo con la pureza de la sangre y dems estupideces que su padre sola decir, haba luchado mucho para darse cuenta que REALMENTE estaba enamorado de ella y otro poco ms para aceptar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente como en ese momento, l tenia que aclarar su mente y la nica forma, era volviendo a hablar con Hermione no poda esperar por mas tiempo, as que, abusando de su poder de prefecto, se dirigi a la torre de Griffyndor, iba tratar de entrar por el retrato a la fuerza, cuando escuch las voces de ella y de la comadreja discutiendo en el rellano, as, sin pensarlo dos veces, acudi en auxilio de la chica y finalmente ah estaba, sintindose idiota porque estaba confesando sus sentimientos a alguien que, probablemente, no lo aceptara despus de todo lo que haba pasado entre los dos todos esos aos

-Pinsalo, en una semana esperare tu respuesta

Sin mas, Draco sali de aquel saln vacio y se dirigi lo mas rpido que pudo a su sala comn, mientras que Hermione, tom asiento, estaba completamente descolocada En menos de una hora haba terminado con Ron y se le haba declarado nada mas y nada menos que Malfoy! Sin pensarlo, volvi a tocar sus labios el beso que Malfoy le haba dado, segua aun latente, pareca muy lejano el momento en el que Ron la haba besado con tanta ternura y amor Hacia cuanto que Ron no le dedic algo de tiempo a ella? Cuanto tiempo en el que no la vea as? La respuesta vino rpida: justo despus de haber terminado la guerra y del juicio contra Lucius Malfoy, si no mal recordaba, Ron haba visto con un poco de desagrado el hecho de que tanto Harry como ella hubieran argumentado a favor de Draco y que otros mas, testificaran que, cuando Voldemort asalt el castillo, tanto Lucius como Narcissa permanecieron fuera de combate, buscando a Draco. Al da siguiente, justo a primera hora, Hermione tenia que volver a ver a Malfoy, cuando record lo de la noche anterior, sinti que el corazn se le saldra, mientras tanto, Hermione corra por los pasillos del castillo senta una lluvia de sentimientos encontrados coraje? Si, coraje por haber dejado que Malfoy la besara Feliz? Probablemente, ya que el beso que el chico le haba dado, segua en sus labios, tanto, como si del fuego se tratase confundida? Tambin, desde cuando Malfoy era as con ella? Si bien, el chico siempre fue un rompecorazones en Howgarts muchas chicas de otras casas se le haban insinuado y otras tantas, haban tratado con pociones y dems hasta el amortentia, pero como siempre, Malfoy terminaba librndola perfectamente

-Es la segunda vez que dejo que me bese

Hermione mir por un ventanal de castillo

-Sucede algo?

La voz de Harry la sac de sus pensamientos

-N... no nada es solo que...

Harry la mir

-Draco de nuevo?

Hermione alz la mirada y no pudo evitar sonrojarse Harry simplemente sonri

-Ron ya me ha contado lo que pas ayer, es increble que Malfoy te haya ayudado con l

La mir seriamente

-Por primera vez, concuerdo con Malfoy, Ron no tena derecho a hablarte as

Hermione se volvi a sonrojar

-No importa a quien escojas, eres mi amiga y yo te apoyo, si bien es cierto que Ron es mi amigo, pero a veces no es l, no lo justifico tampoco

Ella lo abraz feliz, sabia que poda contar con Harry, no por nada haban pasado tantas penurias solos, cuando se encontraban en busca de los horrocruxes

Por si fuera poco, Ron comenz a molestar a Hermione, no le bastaba con el simple hecho de que ya haban terminado su relacin, por alguna extraa razn, el hecho de que Malfoy la hubiera defendido, hizo que el inters de Ron Hacia ella aumentara, no haba da en el que el pelirrojo le preguntara respecto a eso, esto provocaba escenitas de celos entre Lavender y l juntando tambin, el hecho de que todos los das, la castaa reciba un pequeo regalo y para enojo de Ron, enfrente de todos, siempre en el gran comedor y cada vez que esto suceda, un rubio sonrea para si, das en los que Draco disfrutaba hacer rabiar a Ron, alguien, conocido de Draco, se dio cuenta de su secreto, coma plcidamente, burlndose de Ron, Lavender y Hermione

-Cmo es posible que den ese espectculo? Griffyndors

Draco segua probando de todo un poco

-Draco?

No recibi respuesta, Pansy, tan curiosa como siempre, alz la mirada y trat de mirar hacia donde l miraba, los ojos de ella, se abrieron de par en par y sin reparo, habl en voz alta, lo ms que pudo

-Draco, ests enamorado de la sangre sucia!

Error, grave error, al escuchar eso, Draco reaccion, mirando a la chica y con todo el enojo que logro juntar habl

-No la llames sangre sucia!

Cuando reaccion, todo el gran comedor se hallaba en silencio, Ron dej caer de sus manos el pedazo de pan que estaba a punto de comer y Hermione, le miraba en completo estado de sorpresa mientras que el rojo, tea violentamente su rostro.

Notas de Lucy: Este es el primer fic de HP que escribo! Ms aun, el primer Draco/Hermione que hago! Ojala les guste! Inicialmente quera que fuera one shot, pero ser imposible! Espero pronto subir la continuacin!


	2. Chapter 2

A Lucius Malfoy nada se le poda escapar, al ser un hombre de negocios, deba de tener todo framente calculado y bajo control, pero ese dia, al ver aquella lechuza entrar en su mansin, sabia que algo raro pasaba con su hijo, tenia meses observndolo y haba notado cierta actitud rara en l una de ellas, consista en mirar cierto objeto que haba traido de quien sabe donde y que nunca quizo explicarle su procedencia: era nada mas y nada menos un pequeo prendedor, muy femenino para su gusto, pero que Draco atesoraba mucho, cuando le pregunto el motivo de aquella adoracion por aquel objeto, Draco solamente haba balbuceado algunas palabras poco entendibles, de las cuales solo pudo escuchar chica, asi que el partriarca de los Malfoy, haba dado por sentado que su hijo se haba enamorado, pero ese dia, aquella lechuza, llevaba una noticia que hara estremecer no solo a Lucius, sino a toda familia y rbol genealgico de los Malfoy..

-Cmo es posible que me haya hecho esto!

Un Lucius furibundo caminaba de un lado a otro en el vestbulo

-Tranquilizate querido.

Pero Narcissa no pudo terminar la frase.

-Como voy a calmar si ESTO-sealo el pedazo de pergamino-ESTO que est aqu escrito me dice que un Malfoy ha deshonrado a la familia!

Narcissa respir profundamente y esta vez, alz la voz

-Lucius Malfoy, te he dicho que te calmes!

El mencionado guard silencio sorprendido de la actitud de su esposa

-No tienes motivo para enojarte, si bien, deberas tomar ventaja de la situacin

Lucius la mir sorprendido, iba a interrumpirla pero

-Se que no te gusta esto, pero el hecho de que nuestro hijo se relacione con Hermione Granger tiene muy buenas ventajas, ya que limpiara completamente tu imagen querido, imagen que te encargaste de ensuciar durante el tiempo en que el seor oscuro vivi.

Lucius qued en silencio

-l ya est muerto y nosotros estamos vivos, asi que si quieres seguir adelante y que el ministerio deje de molestar, deberas de aceptar esta relacin.

Lucius qued mudo, la verdad, es que su mujer era mucho mas visionaria que l y mucho mas lista, definitivamente, se volvi a enorgullecer de la mujer con la que estaba casado ahora.

-Dile a Draco que puede venir este fin de semana con esa.

Lucius dio media vuelta y se retiro dejando a Narcissa con cierta sonrisa malfica

Ya haba pasado una semana desde que medio colegio se haba enterado que Draco y Hermione salan, no haba lugar en Howgarts que no supiera que el prncipe de Slytherin ya tenia novia y nada mas y nada menos que Hermione Granger

FLASHBACK

Despues de aquel silencio y que todos quedaran estupecfactos, Draco aclar su garganta y sin tomar en cuenta al resto de Howgarts, habl claro y fuerte

-No vuelvas a decirle sangre sucia y s, Pansy, Hermione y yo, estamos saliendo

Draco tom asiento y ahora todas las miradas se dirigan a Hermione, Ron por su parte, haba comenzado a toser y Harry no se inmut, mientras que Hermione se haba puesto tan roja como un tomate. Si bien, faltaba la respuesta de ella, cosa que tenia un poco preocupado a Draco, acordndose de aquello, el chico termino su almuerzo y sali hacia el jardn, segundos mas tardes, era seguido por una pelicastaa, nuevamente el Gran Comedor qued sumido en silencio y todos los estudiantes fueron hacia las grandes ventanas

-Esto que si que se esta poniendo interesante!

Una chica de Hufflepuf miraba con expectacin, mientras que a lo lejos, en el lago, dos figuras se vean de frente, Draco tomaba la mano de Hermione y ella le corresponda todo qued en silencio nuevamente y unos segundos despus, ambos Haban desaparecido! Todo mundo qued a la expectativa del lugar al que se haban trasladado

-Porque nos hacen esto!

-Esto no puede quedarse asi!

Dos chicas de Ravenclaw miraron a Harry, quien fingi no haber escuchado nada y sigui comiendo su tostada por su parte, Ron pareca un tomate, completamente rojo pero de la ira Cmo era posible que Hermione le estuviera haciendo eso? El an no tena sus sentimientos en claro! Lavender por su parte, trataba de animarlo todas las chicas fueron hacia ellos

-Saben a dnde fueron?

-Qu crees que le diga?

-Se ven muy enamorados!

Pero el comentario que provoc que Ron estallara fue:

-Hay Weasly No que era tu novia? Eso te pasa por dejarla sola! Cmo pudiste cambiar a Hermione por Lavender? Por cierto Que hermosa pareja hacen ellos dos! No es asi Weasly?

El chico no pudo ms, se puso de pie y sali del Gran Comedor con rumbo desconocido y Lavender corriendo detrs de l

-Ro-Ro! Esperame!

Varias risitas se dejaron escuchar, sin duda, la voz de Pansy era irreconocible y al parecer, su nuevo blanco era Ron Weasley

Mientras tanto, en la torre de Astronomia, Draco y Hermione hablaban

-Siento mucho lo sucedido all abajo

Hermione qued en blanco Draco disculpndose? Primero le lanzaban un crucio a ella antes de que Draco le pidiera disculpas, pero el escucharlo asi, hacia que la Gryffindor se sintiera mas atrada hacia l, Un momento! Atraida? Acaso? Hermione se sonroj aun mas y sonri, Draco la mir confundido

-No te burles

-No me estoy burlando, es solo que no es comn escuchar una disculpa de tu parte

Draco la mir algo sonrojado

-Bueno, esa disculpa es casi nada comparado con todo lo que has hecho por mi

Hermione lo mir

-Si he hecho todo eso por ti, es porque quise hacerlo si? Asi que no tienes porqu disculparte

Draco la mir

-Bueno, es obvio que piensen que entre nosotros hay algo-Hermione haba hecho una seal de comillas con sus dedos a lo que Draco sonri en tono triunfal, Hermione continuo-Si, nos han visto ms cercanos ltimamente

-Algo?

Draco tambien hizo las comillas con los dedos, Hermione se sonroj, cosa que aprovech Draco, acercndose ms a Hermione

-Y tu Qu opinas con respecto a eso?

La chica se puso nerviosa ante la cercana del Slytherin

-Y yo

-Si?

Los labios de ambos estaban muy cercanos

-Yo

El titubeo de ella fue suficiente para que Draco tomara gentilmente el mentn de la chica y le diera un beso que apenas rozo sus labios, momento que aprovecho Hermione para abrazarlo

-Por lo visto, pensamos igual Hermione.

Cuando salieron de la torre de Astronomia, ambos iban tomados de la mano el gran comedor era un verdadero hervidero de voces, pero el silencio se hizo enorme al descubrir que Draco acompaaba a Hermione a su mesa y que ste, se sentaba en ella, lo que pas despus, todo el mundo en Howgarts lo dio por hecho: finalmente el soltero mas codiciado, ya tenia novia y nada mas y nada menos que a la inteligente Hermione Granger.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Ahora, semanas despus de aquella declaracin casi de pelcula, Draco se dispona a ir a su casa por Navidad, sin saber lo que le esperara pronto

-Ya has hecho planes Hermione?

Draco tenia tomada la mano de la chica

-Ire a casa de mis padres a pasar la Navidad, Harry quera que fueramos a Grimmauld place o al Valle de Godric, por Ron, pero al final, l ira a casa de Lavender a pasar la Navidad

Draco buf

-Esa comadreja es molesta bueno, cada quien obtiene lo que se merece, yo ire a casa por Navidad y hablar con mis padre de lo nuestro

Hermione le mir fijamente

-Cmo crees que lo tomen tus padres?

Draco la mir

-Tendran que aceptarlo

Y diciendo esto, mira a Hermione

-Te amo

La chica se sonroj

-Yo tambien te amo

De repente, una lechuza lleg hasta donde se encontraba Draco, el chico ley la carta, pero lo que haba escrito al final, lo dej sorprendido

-Sucede algo?

-Ya lo saben

Hermione le mir sorprendida

-Ya lo saben y quieren que tu y tu padres sean nuestros huspedes esta Navidad..

Notas de Lucy: Aqu esta el 2 capi! Ojala les guste! Por cierto, el que no haya acentos, no es mi culpa, culpen a la pc! He tratado de arreglar esto pero no he podido aun T_T

A akary: Aqu con la novedad de la actualizacin del 2 capi! Ojala te guste! Si que me tard pero espero pronto continuar y no dejarla tan abandonada como antes!

A sailor mercuri o neptune: Gracias por las felicitaciones! Despus de un largo ao, he regresado! Ojala te guste este capi!

A Adrit126: Gracias por tu review! No me molesto por el comentario de las palabras, el problema es que es la pc y ya lo intente en otras y es lo mismo! T_T he decidido subir asi los fics porque ya no quiero tenerlos en hiatus por mas tiempo por culpa de que se come las letras con acento! Pero es la pc, no yo! Y no se como arreglar eso L


End file.
